The present invention relates to a container for precision parts and, more particularly, to a container for accommodating, in a laminated state, a plurality of precision electronic parts such as lead frames for attaching semiconductor tips.
Usually, some precision electronic parts such as lead frames have used wrapping paper to prevent their deformation and the wrapping paper is then firmly bonded at several portions, three portions, for example, in the longitudinal direction of the package. A plurality of the formed packages are packaged together with packings in a case and then delivered.
However, the package wrapped by a wrapping paper is easily deformed when a certain external force is applied during wrapping or delivery time thereof and, in an adverse case, the wrapped content may become unusable. Particularly, when the contents such as precision parts (e.g., lead frames), for example, each having relatively heavy weight and thin thickness is packaged. In which case it has been required to utilize a specific container or package for preventing the deformation thereof.